herofandomcom-20200223-history
Samson and Hercules
Samson and Hercules are the animal protagonists of Little Heroes and its sequels Little Heroes 2 and Top Dogs: Little Heroes. Samson was played by Duke and Hercules by Ralley. Biography ''Little Heroes'' Samson and Hercules where two dogs owned by the Burton family, Harry and Shirly Burton and their son Charlie. When Charlie had taken the dogs out for a walk they chased down a mugger and retrieved a woman's handbag. When the Harry and Shirly traveled to Washington to testify against a tobacco company the two dogs remained at home with Charlie and the maid Maria. Two crooks named Carny and Slick break into the house (whilst the dogs are distracted with the TV), who tie up Maria in a cupboard and kidnap Charlie. However the dogs notice the two criminals carrying Charlie and attack Carny and steal the keys to their truck. Whilst Carny and Slick try to find a way back into the house, the dogs set up booby traps to catch them out. Whilst Samson distracts them, Hercules attempts to untie Charlie in the van but to no avail, and the crooks retrieve the keys and leave. But the dogs give chase but lose the two of them. Samson and Hercules follow a pizza truck to Carny and Slick's hangout which is a stables. Hercules acts as a decoy to them both and Samson goes to free Charlie who was locked up in a barn. The crooked duo deduce about the Hercules acting as a decoy, but Charlie manages to escape on time with Samson. Samson is attacked by Slick, who is knocked into the water by Charlie. The dogs and Charlie are retrieved by police whilst Carny and Slick are arrested and return home to witness the news that Harry Burton has managed to testify against the tobacco company, becoming a national hero. ''Little Heroes 2'' The dogs along with Charlie go to stay with his aunt for a few days. They go to visit the navy as she works in public relations for them. While Charlie is shown about a navy ship, the dogs tend to an old man who has fallen into the water when fishing. They are hailed heroes and the story is broadcast on the news, and they are all awarded with a trip to Universal Studios which would then be followed by a film awards festival. The dogs, Charlie and aunt Karen head to the studio. When Charlie and his aunt tour around the amusement park, the dogs are taken to a doggy parlour for a pampering. However Carny and Slick turn up having escaped prison and seeking "closure" after suffering nightmares about the dogs since their capture in the first film. But typically calamity ensues as Carny and Slick try to capture the dogs, but get injured in the process and caught up in amusement park rides. But in the end the dogs decide to save Carny and Slick from being badly injured and possibly killed, and they make amends and allow the pair to redeem themselves. Carny and Slick get along with the dogs, although are subsequently arrested and sent back to prison. ''Top Dogs: Little Heroes 3'' The United States is put on high alert after a chip containing codes to nuclear warheads is stolen. In retaliation to this Samson and Hercules prepare a bomb shelter and start collecting items, although the house maid opposes to them and feels they are not "real" dogs and heroes. Since the events of the second film the dogs visit Carny and Slick in prison every week, as the pair of them have now shown regret to their past actions. Carny and Slick reveal to the dogs on their recent visit that they are getting out, and that they are grateful for the dogs locking them up as they have learned their lesson. The dogs start tracking down a group responsible for stealing the chip. The group have Carny and Slick in their captivity, as the pair unknowingly swallowed the chip when eating food in the prison cafeteria. The dogs and Carny and Slick give pursuit of the criminals, only for the latter to be captured, tied up and a bomb attached to them. As Hercules gives pursuit of the criminals heading downtown, Samson somehow manages to communicate with Carny who translates doggy language into human English and instructing Slick on defusing the bomb. Once done, they head downtown to stop the criminals handing the chip over to their clients. After the criminals are arrested, the dogs and Carny and Slick embrace and high five. In the closing captions, it is revealed that Samson and Hercules were invited to the White House to meet the President of the United States. Personality and Skills Samson and Hercules are shown to be brave, courageous and loyal and show determination in their goals. For dogs they are highly intelligent, way above that than an ordinary dog. They managed to set up strategic traps around their household in order to cause chaos for Carny and Slick, and knew exactly how to execute their plan. In the second film they are also shown playing checkers, and in the third film were able to control a motroised skateboard without any flaw. In the third film Samson also had knowledge on how to defuse a bomb. Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Teams Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Partners in Training Category:Special Agents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain